Damges
by Lord Creator
Summary: Tragedey at its worst, or best, depending on how you look at it. Eventual Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Damages

A.N. In this story, Mai and Ty Lee came with Zuko when he left after the Day of Black Sun. This is after Zuko asks to join the Gaang. Mai and Ty Lee were there with him, but it played out the same. This is when Combustion Man is attacking.

Normal POV

The sun is up, and it has the beginnings of great day. We see Aang and Katara practicing waterbending. Sokka is talking with Toph.

Toph's POV

Man, Sokka can talk for hours. And about nothing other than meat!, I thought. Almost makes me wish that I was blind and deaf!

Of course, I did almost go deaf yesterday, when this Zuko I have heard so much about showed up. Katara's heart almost pounded out of her own chest! And while she said she hated the him, her heart told a different story. A very different story.

Suddenly, I knew something was wrong. Something was coming towards us…. And fast.

Aang's POV

I heard Toph's shout. I wondered what she was shouting about…

All of a sudden something hit us… well me and Katara anyway. Something big.

All three of us were knocked to the ground,[ us and whoever had come out of nowhere], the third person went flying backwards, and into a solid wall, through it even!

As I was trying to get up , two more things came flying our way, this time though, Katara and I didn't break the fall, luckily they landed in the fountain.

Then I heard a voice. It was Zuko! He came out of the hole he made in the wall, groaning. Then he yelled too, "Get down!"

What?, why?

BOOM.

Zuko's POV

Damn, I thought. I was starting to have a good day…I need to stop having those.

Get down! I yelled, as I saw what was happening.

BOOM.

Damn that bounty hunter!

If I ever became Firelord, I was going to ban them from the Fire Nation!

I got behind a wall, fortunately I had some cover, unfortunately, Mai and Ty Lee were in the fountain. Getting up and moving! But still with no cover from that madman 's firebending!

I had to get to them!

I ran out shouting at the bounty hunter, "I'm here! You're here for me! Well here I am!"

He jumped down from the ridge and landed in front of me, grabbing me by the throat.

Holding me up, he said;" you right, traitor. I am here for you. But the firelord said that I could kill you all, and do as I pleased with the two women. So after killing you, I will also kill the women, after I make them scream for me."

I was starting to black out, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mai and Ty Lee find cover with the Avatar's group.

Well… I thought. Why not go out with a bang?

"Gotcha" I muttered with as much breath as I could.

"What?"the hunter questioned.

"Gotcha", I said.

"Oh fuck"!, the hunter was scared, now feeling my body temperature heat up.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

AN

Well… what do you think?

Like?

Don't like?

Hate?

Don't hate?

I need your reviews!

My first Avatar Fic, so please not too many flames.

I will continue if I get at least three reviews.

Beware…..Zuko's life hangs in the balance.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA 


	2. Chapter 2

Damages

A.N. In this story, Mai and Ty Lee came with Zuko when he left after the Day of Black Sun. This is after Zuko asks to join the Gaang. Mai and Ty Lee were there with him, but it played out the same. This is when Combustion Man is attacking.

Normal POV

The sun is up, and it has the beginnings of great day. We see Aang and Katara practicing waterbending. Sokka is talking with Toph.

Toph's POV

Man, Sokka can talk for hours. And about nothing other than meat!, I thought. Almost makes me wish that I was blind and deaf!

Of course, I did almost go deaf yesterday, when this Zuko I have heard so much about showed up. Katara's heart almost pounded out of her own chest! And while she said she hated the him, her heart told a different story. A very different story.

Suddenly, I knew something was wrong. Something was coming towards us…. And fast.

Aang's POV

I heard Toph's shout. I wondered what she was shouting about…

All of a sudden something hit us… well me and Katara anyway. Something big.

All three of us were knocked to the ground,[ us and whoever had come out of nowhere], the third person went flying backwards, and into a solid wall, through it even!

As I was trying to get up , two more things came flying our way, this time though, Katara and I didn't break the fall, luckily they landed in the fountain.

Then I heard a voice. It was Zuko! He came out of the hole he made in the wall, groaning. Then he yelled too, "Get down!"

What?, why?

BOOM.

Zuko's POV

Damn, I thought. I was starting to have a good day…I need to stop having those.

Get down! I yelled, as I saw what was happening.

BOOM.

Damn that bounty hunter!

If I ever became Firelord, I was going to ban them from the Fire Nation!

I got behind a wall, fortunately I had some cover, unfortunately, Mai and Ty Lee were in the fountain. Getting up and moving! But still with no cover from that madman 's firebending!

I had to get to them!

I ran out shouting at the bounty hunter, "I'm here! You're here for me! Well here I am!"

He jumped down from the ridge and landed in front of me, grabbing me by the throat.

Holding me up, he said;" you right, traitor. I am here for you. But the firelord said that I could kill you all, and do as I pleased with the two women. So after killing you, I will also kill the women, after I make them scream for me."

I was starting to black out, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mai and Ty Lee find cover with the Avatar's group.

Well… I thought. Why not go out with a bang?

"Gotcha" I muttered with as much breath as I could.

"What?"the hunter questioned.

"Gotcha", I said.

"Oh fuck"!, the hunter was scared, now feeling my body temperature heat up.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

AN

Well… what do you think?

Like?

Don't like?

Hate?

Don't hate?

I need your reviews!

My first Avatar Fic, so please not too many flames.

I will continue if I get at least three reviews.

Beware…..Zuko's life hangs in the balance.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA 


End file.
